


Line 'Em Up

by sugarburnt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Caning, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarburnt/pseuds/sugarburnt
Summary: Bucky whines and throws his head, back toes curling and uncurling in the sheets. Nat slips her finger out and strokes him again, harder than before yet somehow soothing."Such a silly boy," Natasha murmurs. "We knew you wanted this, James. It's too bad you can't just ask for it."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed and inspired by a [ porny tumblr prompt ](https://sugarburning.tumblr.com/post/157400627913/lisa-in-the-sky-unclesteeb)

Bucky pushes his hair back and turns his smirk on Steve.

"No."

"Didn' say nothin."

"You—I don't know what it is. Just no." Steve pointedly turns his back.

Bucky's smirk widens. He slings his rifle onto his back and shrugs. "We already took care of things here," he points out. He sidles up behind the Captain and rests his hands on Steve's waist.

"I ever tell you how good you look fightin, Stevie?" he purrs. Steve's jaw clenches.

"Buck—"

"'s no one out there," Bucky insists. "We took care of 'em all, baby."

There's isn't much rubble, either, since the villains were barely more than irritant. Steve bites the inside of his lip and squirms ever so slightly under Bucky's touch.

"We should really find Sam and Natasha," he says.

Bucky hums and presses a kiss to the blonde's neck nuzzling behind his ear.

"C'mon, _Cap_ ," he murmurs. He sneaks his hands up and around Steve's barrel chest, thumbs just brushing the underside of his pecs. "No one's can see us here." He should know—he made sure before they took this position that it was the most protected on the street.

"No one'd know," Bucky says, "not til I was done with you."

Steve shudders, mouth parting, and Bucky almost has him—

"Leave off it, Buck." Steve shrugs away from him, red as his damn shield. "Jeeze. C'mon, let's find the other before they find us. Like this."

Sam and Nat are already looking for them, sweaty and smudged from battle. Sam grins at them and pulls Bucky in for a smacking kiss on the cheek. Natasha hugs them both and straightens Bucky's jacket.

"Everything go well?" she asks. Steve has his arm slung around Sam, the two of them bantering in that quiet, sappy way they do.

"Yeah," Bucky replies, smiling. "You cleaned up out there."

"I know," says Natasha. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Jeeze." Bucky shrugs and rolls his eyes. "I just appreciate a woman at the top of her game." Sam chuckles at something Steve said and Bucky grins. "Looked pretty good yourself, Wings," he adds slyly.

Sam rolls his eyes and cuffs Bucky over the ear, blushing pleasantly. They tussle and Bucky lets himself get caught under one of Sam's big arms.

"Got ya," Sam proclaims, grinning.

"You got me, sugar," Bucky agrees. Sam rolls his eyes again and lets him go with a gentle shove. Bucky smiles, clasping his hands letting out a little laugh.

"Sap," Sam accuses.

"Sorry," Bucky lies.

"Re-group," Cap orders, echoing over the comms. "Pre-established base."

Bucky takes Natasha's hand, kisses her knuckles and tucks her hand in the crook of his elbow. She graces him with a smile and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"I ever tell you you're my best girl?" he says.

"I better be your only 'girl'."

" 'Course," says Bucky reproachfully. "Still the best, though."

Nat laughs at him and squeezes his arm with a grin. "You should say that more often," she tells him. "I don't want you to forget."

Fury doesn't bother to come to their debrief. It takes twenty long minutes, so Bucky makes eyes at Steve whenever he can, raising his eyebrows and watching him from under his lashes.

"He sure is somethin, huh?" he murmurs in Sam's ear, leaning into the Falcon's space.

"You're somethin."

"Aww." Bucky smirks and ducks his head. "You're makin me blush."

Something taps his shin and he looks up to find Natasha watching him with a raised brow. Bucky tilts his head and grins at her.

"You're not foolin her."

"Wha—?" Bucky puts a hand to his chest, affronted.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Sam murmurs, keeping his eyes fixed on Steve. "You keep it up, Bucko."

When they finish, Natasha leaves without a word and Sam ushers Bucky and Steve off to a cab. "You were horrible in there," he grosses. "You're lucky Steve's so nice, 'cause Id'a taken your ass over my knee right in front God and everybody."

“It's fine," Steve mutters. They pull up to the curb and pile out, shoving and jostling each other. Steve beams at the cabbie and hands them a generous tip. "Thank you, ma'am! I've learned to ignore him," he adds to Sam. "He does this all the time."

"Hey, I'm rediscovering things," Bucky huffs reproachfully. "A few months ago I couldn'a been in the same room with you all."

"And now you're a menace," says Sam. He ducks Bucky's answering punch and herds them into the building. "Yeah, yeah. Nat's waiting, c'mon."

The apartment's quiet when they enter. Steve opens his mouth to ruin it but Bucky grips his arm, hard. Their collars lay quiescent on the kitchen counter.

"Hmmm," Sam hums. "Get ready. I'mma go see what Nat has in mind."

Sam stalks off to the bedroom with a sway in his hips, leaving Bucky panting after him. Steve starts to strip.

"C'mon, Bucks," he urges. "If she's already getting ready—"

Bucky tugs frantically at his jacket zipper. He's buzzing, rattling in his skin because he _knows_ , can feel the sweet sting in his cock already from what's to come. He folds his clothes neatly next to Steve's and straightens the pile of gear. He stands for a moment, crinkles his toes, flexes his hands, takes a deep breath.

"Bucky?"

Steve holds the brunette's collar. His own is already snug around his throat and his face is dusted pink. "May I...?"

Bucky turns and lifts his hair so Steve can pull the leather snug against his throat. The metal clasp at the back will come undone with any real force from the supersoldier, but its enough to say on through the occasional bout of breath-play.

“Thanks," Bucky murmurs. Steve brushes his mouth against Bucky's scarred shoulder and the brunette sighs, lets his head tip back and his eyes close for a moment.

"Steve," Natasha calls.

Steve kisses him. "I'll see you soon," he says.

Bucky waits. He hears nothing from the bedroom. After a while Sam comes out in a pair of low-riding sweats and a tank top. He pours himself a glass of water and ignores Bucky while he tips his head back and swallows, Adam's apple stretching his skin thin. Bucky's fingers twitch. Sam rinses the glass, places it in the dish rack. He considers Bucky for a moment. The soldier dips his head and watches from beneath his lashes.

"Alright," Sam says finally. "Come on."

Bucky follows silently and Sam pauses outside the door.

"What do you call me?" Bucky swallows.

"Sir."

"What do you call her?"

"Mistress."

"That's right. And that's all," Sam warns. "You slip up, you know what's gon happen."

"Yessir."

Natasha wears her favorite stilettos and little else. Delicate silk stockings hug her legs and her lingerie is so sheer that for a moment Bucky sees only dark silver ribbon against her skin, outlining breasts and collar bones and hips. Steve stands behind her, lips pressed to her shoulder. Their toys lay on the nightstand.

"Steven and I had a fascinating conversation," says Natasha. She holds a cane now, wicked and black and flexing ever so slightly in her grip. Blood rushes into Bucky's cock and he bites the inside of his lip.

"You know the rules," she continues. "No distractions—"

"There weren't anymore bots," Bucky interrupts, horrified. "Mistress, I'd never—"

"That's three sets now, мальчик," Natasha snaps.

Bucky's mouth clicks shut and his face burns. It's not his fault Steve looks like that when he's fucking fighting, all bulging muscle wrapped around that frame he already loved, flexing and bouncing and begging for his teeth.

Sam snaps his fingers by Bucky's ear and the supersoldier jumps.

"You just determined to make this worse for yourself, huh?" he says. "Pay attention."

Natasha watches him impassively. "What do you say, James?"

"...Sorry, Stevie," he mutters.

" 'S okay, Buck," Steve mumbles. God, he's always so quiet like this, so soft. "Told 'tasha it wasn't a big deal..."

"You're too lenient with him, Steve," Natasha scolds.

"On the bed, now," Sam orders. He's still in his civvies but he holds Bucky's favorite rope in his hands, tightly braided cords pulled taut between his fists. Bucky flops gracelessly on the bed and without being told crosses his arms at his sides, reading for posing.

"Steven, you may speak as long as Sam wants to hear you," Natasha says briskly. "James, I think I've had enough of your attempts at flirting, today."

She ties him so he's held with his arms curled behind his back, palms faced apart, the soft-scratchy rope sending goosebumps all the way up to his shoulder. Bucky tips his head back and lets his mouth part. Natasha pulls him up and off the bed, forcing him on his toes for the barest, terrifying moment before Bucky's heels relax down into the plush carpet. Dizzy, he thanks her.

"Stevie," says Sam. Steve pads over, brushing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek as he passes by.

“Love you,” he murmurs. Sam swats him for it, scolding him about playing the good cop.

"James.” Bucky blinks back at Natasha. She’s always been shorter than him but now his knees ache to kneel, rest his head against her gartered thigh. “I will always give you what you need," she tells him. Bucky nods.

"Повторя́й, мальчик."

"Госпожа́ заботится обо мне," he says dutifully.

Natasha hums, pleased, and positions him in the center of the room. "You two ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Sam smirks, one hand curled over the back of Steve’s neck. The blond sways, lips parted and blue eyes glazed, and Bucky doesn't know what Sam's done to him but the result is beautiful.

"Stand still and count your hits out loud,” says Natasha, turning his chin to her. “Thank me at the end of each set."

Bucky shivers. "Yes, mistress."

Sam strolls over, tugs his sweats down so the band sits just under his balls. His cock hangs heavy and still mostly soft, thick exposed head begging for attention. Bucky's mouth waters and he licks his lips. Nat and runs her hand over the curve of his ass, digging her nails in just enough to send tingles up Bucky's spine.

"Warm 'im up," Sam suggests. He strokes his cock lazily. Steve hooks his chin over Sam's shoulder and bites his plush lower lip.

“Lemme help, baby,” he murmurs. One of his big hands sneaks around Sam’s hip to tease his fingers up Sam’s cock. Sam hums appreciatively, eyes heavy-lidded as he turns to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

Natasha's hand lands without warning on Bucky's ass, pushing a squeal from behind the brunette's clenched teeth. She hits him three more times in quick succession and then lands another blow just as the sting finally fades. Bucky doesn't feel the ache for more than a few seconds, not with the serum, but his ass is hot now and surely rosy with blood.

“Pay attention,” Natasha warns. “I want you waiting for it, James.”

"You're so beautiful," Steve breathes. "Gorgeous, baby." Sam hums in agreement, a slow smirk curling his mouth.

Natasha's cane whips through the air and cracks high on Bucky ass. The brunette yelps and gasps.

"O-one, mistress!"

"Good." The cane comes down again in a perfect burning line across his cheeks.

"Two," Bucky sighs.

Bucky takes three more hits before his thighs begin to tremble. The bed lays temptingly empty before him, begging for him to bend over and just take it.

"You're doing so well, baby-doll," Steve urges. "Sweet, good boy." He's got one arm wrapped around Sam's waist, his other hidden behind Sam's back. The shorter man sighs, and Bucky realizes Steve must be fingering him open while Sam leans against him, lazily stroking his own cock.

Natasha strikes him again and he whimpers. "Six, mistress," Bucky counts. He's electrified and sore, aching deliciously. "Ah!" The backs of his upper thighs burn with the force of Natasha's swing. "S-seven."

"Look at ya, takin it so good," Steve says, hand working just where Bucky can't see. He frowns, nose crinkling, and Natasha hits Bucky again. The brunette whimpers and bows forward with the blow.

"M-mistress," he whines. "Eight! Eight, please—"

"You can do it, baby," Steve urges. "You're so pretty, you can do it, sweetheart, it'll be so good when—"

Bucky rocks with the force of the next blow and arches his back to keep from falling forward. "Nine," he whines. "Mistress!"

Sam snorts. "You call that good?" He works his hips in little circle. "Go give’m somethin, then."

Natasha hits him again and tssks when he thrashes in his bonds. "Ten, mi--mistress," Bucky manages. Natasha laughs and presses up against his back so he can feel the heat of her, feel the mesh of her panties drag over the welts swelling on his ass.

"Bucky," says Steve.

He's come close, on his knees now and inches from Bucky's leaking, neglected cock. Sam has a hand tangled in Steve's hair.

"You," says Sam, "are so lucky that he feels like bein so nice. Or unlucky." He chuckles. Bucky blinks at him, dazed.

"What? You know the rules," Sam chides. "You don't get to come unless we say so."

Bucky sucks in a breath to whine, but—

Steve swallows half his cock in one long, languid wash of heat. Natasha's cane swishes and the unforgiving beginning of his second set only serves to thrust him deeper down Steve's throat. The blond moans. His bright eyes flick up and he slips his tongue his tongue beneath Bucky's foreskin, hands reaching up to steady the rest of Bucky's dick. Steve sucks like a fucking vacuum around his tender cockhead and the brunette thrusts helplessly into his mouth.

Another stinging blow from Natasha's cane raised a welt across the others fading on his ass.

"James," she snaps, "stop watching Steve and count your hits out loud."

Bucky whines. "Tw-twelve, mistress."

"Better."

Natasha's cane cuts through Bucky's answering moan and cracks against his flesh. Bucky jerks, wobbling on the balls of his feet and prompting a tssk from his mistress. Steve pulls off his cock with a wet smack.

"You're doing so good, baby," he says. "S--"

A sharp crack cuts him off and Steve bites of a scream. Sam smacks his ass again, reddening his other cheek. "You," he says, "have one job, Rogers. Do it right."

Steve drops his head with something that might be "sorry, sir," and takes the tip of Bucky's cock back into his mouth. Natasha swings her cane just as he begins to suck and Bucky throws his head back, overwhelmed.

"Thirteen, mistress," he says dutifully. "Ah! F-fourteen."

"Six more," Sam tells him. "Not for you," he snaps. Steve whines. "You ain't Cap right now, are you?"

"Mno, shir," Steve mumbles around Bucky's prick.

"No," Sam agrees firmly. He runs a hand down Steve's back. The blond tenses despite the seemingly soothing touch.

"Hands off."

Steve shoves his arms behind his back and tangles his fingers together. Bucky whines at the sudden coolness on his spit-wet prick and Natasha laughs. She throws two quick stripes with her cane, slashing firey lines across the upper curves of his thighs.

"Fifteen! Sixteen, mistress!" Bucky screams. She gives him another, right across the center of his ass. "Seventeen!"

Another and another, crisscrossing over each other, cane curving just so to catch the tender side of his thighs.

"N-nineteen, mistress," Bucky gasps. Natasha laughs.

"Good enough," she says. "One more."

Natasha swings, and taps, the tip of her cane kissing his lower back and Bucky shudders. She swings and runs the tip of the cane over the welts striping his ass. Bucky curls his toes and tries not to move again.

"Look at me, handsome." Sam smirks at him, smooth and sly. "You're a good boy."

Heat streaks across his aching, bruised ass and Bucky screams, squirming wildly. Steve gags and pulls back with a cough.

"Wonderful," Natasha purrs. "I'll give you an extra for free, James."

Bucky doesn't have time to process before Natasha's palm smacks sharp and heavy over his sore ass. He cuts off a shriek and bites clean through his lip.

"Hey!" Sam cracks his hand across Bucky's jaw and the soldier lets out a strangled gasp.

"None of that," Sam admonishes, taking Bucky's chin between two fingers. "Mouth open. We always hear you, remember?"

"Yessir," Bucky mumbles. He swallows his own blood and grins, wide and sloppy.

"Good."

"Steven?" Natasha digs her nails into Bucky's shoulder as she leans around him, her breath hot on his shoulder. Bucky shivers. Nat taps the cane tantalizingly across Steve's broad, exposed shoulders.

"Down. All the way."

Steve opens his mouth wide and slides all the way down Bucky's cock. He gags and swallows and nuzzles against Bucky's pubic bone, throat fluttering against the head of Bucky's prick. The brunette moans.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs. "Hold it. Yeah, I know, you can do it."

Steve's eyes close and he swallows and Bucky can see the bulge where his prick presses up against thin skin. Steve takes deep shuddering breaths through his nose swallows again, wet and warm and vice-like on Bucky’s cock.

"Hold it. _Hold it, Steven_." Steve chokes and drools and Bucky clenches every muscle in his legs to keep from fucking into the sensation.

"You see that, James? That's how a good boy takes it." Nat cards a hand through Steve's fine hair, cradles his skull close to Bucky's pelvis. Steve's breath kicks up and he moans, sending vibrations through Bucky's whole body.

Natasha laughs. She bites at Bucky's throat and smooths his sweaty hair back from his face. "You know what I want now, handsome boy?" she purrs.

Bucky's heart quickens under the steady roar of blood in his veins. "No, mistress," he says.

"Hmmm." Natasha walks around to his other side. Her cane flies, his just below his sensitive nipples, and stays there, pressing the burn into his skin. "Steven, off," she orders.

Steve whines but pulls away, gasping down air as Bucky's cock slips from his throat. Sam puts a hand in the center of Steve's heaving chest and leans down to whisper in Steve's ear.

"I'll have your cock now, James," Natasha says. She slips the cane under his chin and turns his head to look at her. "On the bed. Neatly, please."

Bucky climbs gingerly onto the bed, wobbling without the use of his his hands.

"On your back," Natasha orders.

Bucky whines but does as he's told. His ass rubs against the silky sheets and his asshole clenches.

"Mistress," he starts.

Natasha slaps his cock with her open palm. Bucky thrashes and screams, dick spurting precome all over his belly.

"Quiet," Nat warns. "I want to play with you and I don't want you distracting me."

She stretches out on her side and runs the tip of her nail from the base of his cock all the way up and over the sensitive head, dipping into his weeping slit. Bucky whimpers.

"I want you wet," she tells him, "but don't you dare come."

Nat moves her fist loose and fast, twisting just under the head with her short strong fingers. Bucky pants and squeezes his eyes shut. He concentrates on that sweet feeling, how it builds, and clenches his muscles.

"Open your eyes, James," Natasha whispers.

Bucky cracks his eyes open and strains up to see what she wants him to see.

"Наблюда́й," Natasha orders.

Steve grips the sheets at the foot of the bed, head turned to the side, ass in the air. Bucky can’t believe he didn't notice him sooner. Steve's pink mouth hangs open and his strong back heaves with every panting breath.

"Краси́вые, нет?"

Sam spanks with all his force, Bucky knows from experience, and he gives Steve five big, bruising swats in quick succession. Tears spill over Steve's blood-hot cheeks and he chokes.

"That's one set," Sam coos sweetly. Steve groans but is betrayed by the sweet way he rocks back. "You've got three more."

Natasha hums and pulls Bucky's foreskin up and over the tip of his cock.

"Gorgeous," she says, loud enough for Sam to flick his eyes up and smirk.

She pinches the delicate sheath and Bucky jerks, thighs twitching helplessly. Nat chuckles and slips a finger under to circle the sensitive skin beneath and it's like he's a live-wire, she’s found the place to set off sparks.

"This cock belongs to me because you belong to me," Natasha tells him. "Your pleasure is my pleasure. _Don't come_."

Bucky whines and throws his head, back toes curling and uncurling in the sheets. Nat slips her finger out and strokes him again, harder than before yet somehow soothing.

"Such a silly boy," Natasha murmurs. "We knew you wanted this, James. It's too bad you can't just ask for it."

She slaps his cock again and Bucky howls. He feels himself start to come and pulls it back, panting and crying. Sweat coats his face and he’s drooling and whining and his cock aches like a bruise.

"Good boy, James,” Natasha purrs. “You might even come today." She kisses his sweaty cheek and fits her head underneath Bucky's chin. "But not yet, hmmm?"

Bucky licks his lips and whispers, "thank you, Mistress."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did I say, Steve?" Sam snaps.

Steve's fingers tremble but he keeps his ass spread wide, fingers white where they dig into his cheeks. Sam delivers four hits to the supersoldier's trembling thighs and one harsh blow right over Steve's asshole. The blonde shouts and thrashes his head but doesn't let go. Tears stream down his face.

"Thank you, sir!" he gasps.

"Yeah, that's right," Sam murmurs. He considers his options. He could keep Steve here until long after Bucky and Nat are done, spanking his ass even pinker, but Sam, well—he bites his lip and fights the urge to squirm. He dips down behind the bed and clicks open a bottle of lube, spreading a bit of the gel between his fingers.

"Nat, you wanna pick a toy for him?"

Natasha grins and lets go of Bucky's cock to hand Sam the prostate massager. Steve whines, thrusting his hips against the edge of the bed.

Sam laughs. "Mm-hmm." He coats the massager liberally with lube and presses it against Steve’s tight little asshole. The blonde sighs and pushes his hips back. His hole opens slowly to the insistent pressure of the bulbous silicone head and Sam slips the massager inside. He pushes the toy snug snug up against the blond’s balls.

"You know what you gonna do now?" Sam gives Steve little love taps, over and over, one cheek to the other, never quite touching the toy but nevertheless shifting it inside him. Steve's cock jerks and splutrs a little drip of come and supersoldier sobs. He bites back little grunts in time with Sam's hits, squirming his hips.

"Move up here," Natasha calls, "I want to see you."

Sam chuckles and gives Steve a firm smack and the blond comes with a cry, his hard cock dribbling clear, useless fluid.

"Oh-ho, that's one." Sam urges him up the bed and pulls Steve's back flush with his chest. He’s warm, burning up, supersoldier heat thrown into overdrive. Sam kisses his sweaty nape and bites the first knob of his spine.

"You know what you’re gonna do? You're gonna fuck me," he murmurs, and Steve whines. "You wanna get me ready, or—?"

Steve scrambles up and pulls Sam into a kiss, wet and more enthusiastic than anything else. Sam laughs again.

"Lemme move," he mumbles. He let's Steve give him a sloppy parting peck and then lays down next to Bucky and Nat. Sam kisses the brunette's shoulder.

"You look like you're doin well over there."

Bucky nods."Yessir."

Sam rolls his eyes, smiles. Steve is busy rearranging them, lifting Sam's knees over his broad shoulders and squirming onto the bed, so he kisses Bucky again. "Yeah, you're gone, huh, sweetheart?" He brushes Bucky's hair back and the brunette arches into the touch, mouth parting sweetly.

"So sweet like this," Sam murmurs. "You--ah!" Steve gives his hole another little lick and blows over the wetness and Sam gasps and arches his back, eyes fluttering closed. "Mmm, that's nice, baby..."

Steve licks into Sam oh-so-gently, flicking his tongue at Sam's puckered rim and giving him soft kisses. His head bobs with his ministrations and Sam tangles his fingers in fine blond hair, tugs when Steve give his asshole a big, smacking kiss. He spears his tongue past Sam’s clenching rim and sucks. Sam jerks and his fingers dig into Steve’s skull.

"Ah, mmm, baby, that's it," he sighs. "Get the lube, hmm?"

"Yes sir," Steve mumbles.

"Slick up that cock."

Steve's face pulls tight but he does what he's told, coating his prick in the thick lube they favor. He gives himself a couple long, leisurely strokes, and at Sam's impatient tssk, puts a hand on Sam's thigh.

"Sam...?" Steve's thumb presses gently at Sam's hole.

"No fingers," Sam orders. "Wanna feel you, c'mon."

Steve's eyes go dark and he lines up his cock, rolls his foreskin farther back and nudging at Sam’s hole.

“You amin for more spanks?”

Steve smiles, kisses Sam’s thigh, and starts to push. Sam grips his own thighs and hisses at the deep, burning slide of that fat head opening him up, slick with lube and Steve's precome. The supersoldier shudders to a stop halfway in. He leans up, hands on either side of Sam's hips, his chest heaving.

"Samuel," he sighs, and Sam’s name is full and sweet falling from his lips.

"You can come anytime but you better fuck me through it," Sam warns. "You wanna be good, right?"

"Yes," Steve hisses, rolling his hips.

"You wanna make me take it?"

"Yes—"

Next to them Bucky cries out and jerks in Natasha's hold. His poor cock is red and swollen with Nat's hand clamped around the base. She shushes him and whispers, "You're not going to come unless you're inside me."

Sam clenches down on Steve's cock and the blond moans. He pushes them up the bed and rolls his hips slow so Sam feels every inch of him dragging in and out. Sam hisses and reaches around to pull Steve closer, one hand on his shoulder and the other gripping his ass.

"Down a little—oooh, right there, Steve, baby, that's it," Sam moans. Steve's fat prick drives into his spot with every thrust and it sends a deep, pleasant ache up from the base of his spine.

Steve freezes for a moment and cries out, high and thin, and his cock jerks. Sam clenches down so he can feel every pulse of Steve's orgasm. The blond's hips stutter but he keeps going, keeps driving forward even as he whimpers, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"You're so good, baby, you're doing so well," Sam gasps. "Just a little longer baby, I'm almost there—"

Sam wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself in time with Steve's pounding thrusts. The blond tilts Sam's hips up and presses his face into the crook of Sam's neck.

"It's so good, Sammy," he whispers. "Am I doing good?"

"So good, baby," Sam promises.

Steve whines and comes again, hips slamming into Sam's ass and his teeth closing on Sam's shoulder. Sam shouts. Pressure builds in his balls and he wriggles desperately on Steve's cock.

"I'm so close!" he pants. "C'mon baby, harder—ugh-ugh-ugh-uh-!"

Natasha chooses that moment to moan and Sam turns his head to find her straddling Bucky's hips, head thrown back and mouth parted as she pounds her hips down. Her body curves and undulates with every thrust. Bucky whines and Nat rakes her nails down his chest with a breathless laugh. She absently rolls his nipples under her palms and glances sideways at Sam.

"Fuck yourself with his cock, baby," she says. "Come on, come with me, Sam, come with me—"

Sam finishes so hard it bows his back, ass spasming over and over around Steve's thick cock. The blond works him through it in short, stabbing thrusts and presses kisses up and down his neck.

"Samuel," he croons, "Sammy, let me stay, please!"

"One more, baby," Sam soothes him. "One more and then you have to pull out."

"Thank you, Sammy, thank you—oh, ah—! Sam—" Steve cries and pulls out and a few dribbles of white spill out of his spent cock.

"Baby," Sam coos. "C'mup here, Steve, c'mon."

Steve collapses onto his front with a whine. Sam runs a soothing hand over his ass and gently as he can, pulls the massager free of Steve's ass. The blond sobs and curls into Sam's side.

"I love you," Sam murmurs. "You did so well, baby. So good for me."

They lay for a while. Sam wriggles his way under Steve and cradles the supersoldier in his arms, pets him with long strokes down his spine until he goes warm and pliant. Steve huffs and reaches down to pull the covers over them, rolling to the middle of the bed.

"Feeling better?" Sam asks.

Steve grunts in reply and cracks open one blue eye. Sam chuckles. He scoots to the edge of the bed and pulls the tissues and wipes from the bedside drawers. He flops back on the bed and nuzzles and nips at Steve's jaw, earning a sigh in return.

"Let me clean us up," Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead. "C'mon, I wanna."

Sam chuckles and passes the wet wipes and tissues into Steve's waiting hands. "Be my guest."

Steve cleans the fluids from his body and then puts a hand on Sam's belly. Sam lifts his hips, lets Steve wipe away come and sweat and lube and shivers when Steve trails his fingers up Sam's thighs. He gives Sam's cock a playful kiss and smooches his way up to Sam's throat.

"Love you, Sammy," he says.

Sam hums and wraps his arms around the supersoldier, tucking himself under his chin. "Love you too, baby," he murmurs.

Bucky, free from his bonds, kisses them both and pads out of the room, stretching as he goes. He'll go out to do some yoga, no doubt—he's not one for cuddling after a scene. He'll come back later once they're all asleep and slip his night-cool body under the covers, jostle Steve just enough so that he knows Bucky's back.

The bed dips and Natasha slides in next to Sam. Her brilliant hair fans out on the pillow and she curls one small, gun-calloused hand over his bicep.

"They did well tonight," she murmurs, sleep-heavy the way she only is with them. "Flip a coin for breakfast?"

"Nah," says Sam, eyes sinking closed. "I'll cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sugarburning.tumblr.com)


End file.
